020914-BalishMeouet
CT: Meouet, Balish HERE. I'd LIKE to inquire about your CURRENT STATE. I know MY team currently found SANCTUARY. TC: I hạvė ạn ėnṭịṙė sṭọṙy ọf fṙusṭṙạṭịọn fọṙ yọu. CT: Oh. That is WORST than I expected. I'm all EARS. TC: Oncė wė ạll ạṙṙịvėḍ ịn LOLWAṬ, ALL ọf ṭhė mėn, sạvė Vėjạnṭ whọ ạṙṙịvėḍ lạṭė wịṭh sọmė ạssịsṭạncė fṙọm my spṙịṭė, ḍọvė ḍịṙėcṭly ịnṭọ ṭhė wạṭėṙ wịṭhọuṭ chėckịng fọṙ ạnyṭhịng ịmpọṙṭạnṭ ịn ṭhė sạnḍ. CT: Oh. Maenam did something SIMILAR, but her hive was down THERE. TC: Whėṙė ṭhėy ịmmėḍịạṭėly ḃėgạn ṭṙạnsfọṙmịng ịnṭọ fịsh-fọlk. Nọṭ sėạḍwėllėṙs, mịnḍ yọu. Mėṙmạịḍs. CT: EXCUSE me? TC: Yės CT: Like... FINS for LEGS. TC: Sėṙịạḍ ạnḍ I ḃėgạn pėṙusịng hėṙ spėllḃọọks ạnḍ fịguṙịng ọuṭ whạṭ ṭọ ḍọ wịṭh Mọọṙėgạṙḍ ṭọ kėėp hịm sạfė. Sėṙịạḍ fọunḍ ṭhė wạṭėṙ ạppėạṙėḍ ṭọ ḃė ėnchạnṭėḍ ḃy ạ "Dė-Ėvọluṭịọn" spėll. TC: Yės, fịns fọṙ lėgs. CT: A SPELL. Like MAGIC. CT: Where did you GET those books? TC: Ṭhė Oṙạclė. Shė sėnṭ ṭhėm wịṭh mė. CT: Oh, OKAY. HERE I thought it was some FAKE idiocy. TC: Aṭ ạny ṙạṭė, ṭhịs ṭėạm ịs ạ cọmplėṭė ạnḍ uṭṭėṙ mėss. Iṭ wạs ḍėṭėṙmịnėḍ ṭhạṭ wė ḍịḍ ạll nėėḍ ṭọ suḃjėcṭ ọuṙsėlvės ṭọ ṭhịs spėll, ḃuṭ họnėsṭly, NO MAN ṬHOUGHṬ IṬ IMPOṘṬANṬ IN ṬHĖ LĖASṬ ṬO ĖVĖN CHĖCK ṬHĖ SPOṬ OF LAND WĖ WĖṘĖ DĖPOSIṬĖD ON. TC: Dọn'ṭ yọu ọḃsėṙvė yọuṙ suṙṙọunḍịngs ḃėfọṙė ṙunnịng ọff? CT: Or COURSE. I got a SCAN of the surrounding terrian for a three-dimentional MAP in order to better find some STRATEGY. CT: But your team is WHAT, Seriad, Ryspor, Jossik, Kikate, and now yourself and Vejant? TC: Iṭ sėėms ṭhạṭ wạy. TC: Ṙyspọṙ hạs pṙọvėn hịmsėlf ạn ịnėffėcṭịvė lėạḍėṙ sọ fạṙ. I ėvėn wėnṭ sọ fạṙ ạs ṭọ mạnịpulạṭė hịm pṙịọṙ ṭọ ṭhė sėssịọn, họpịng hė'ḍ wịsh ṭọ "pṙọvė mė wṙọng" CT: WELL, they have all SEEMED to be a little... LESS than steller when it COMES to tactics. TC: Fọṙ ėxạmplė, wė ḍọvė ḍọwn ạfṭėṙ ṭhė ạwkwạṙḍ ṭṙạnsfọṙmạṭịọn ạnḍ mėṭ wịṭh∴ Sọunḍ ọf ṭhė Suṙfạcė ịn ạ Sṭọṙm∴ Hė ịmmėḍịạṭėly ḃėgạn lyịng ṭọ hėṙ. CT: A CONSORT? TC: I ạm ạssumịng ạs much. TC: Ṭhėy ạṙė ṭhė pṙịmạṙy lịfė fọṙm ọn ṭhė Lạnḍ. CT: I MEAN, if the consort proved to be HOSTILE, I suppose lying could be ADVANTAGEOUS. Why, what is the MATTER? TC: Shė wạs nọṭ họsṭịlė. Buṭ ịṭ ḃėcạmė clėạṙ ṭhạṭ Ṙyspọṙ wạs nọṭ hạnḍlịng hịmsėlf. Onė ọf ṭhė ṭṙọlls I'm nọṭ fạmịlịạṙ wịṭh ḍṙėw ạ wėạpọn. Sėṙịạḍ gạịnėḍ sọmė knọwlėḍgė ạnḍ usėḍ ịṭ ṭọ hạṙạss ṭhė cọnsọṙṭ. CT: ... CT: What... CT: Are you OKAY? CT: In DANGER? TC: I ạṭṭėmpṭėḍ ṭọ ḃṙėạk ịṭ up ạnḍ nėxṭ ṭhịng I knėw, ṭhė cọnsọṙṭ wạs ịnfạṭuạṭėḍ wịṭh ṭhė ṭṙọll I wạsn'ṭ fạmịlịạṙ wịṭh. CT: W-what? TC: I'm mịssịng sọmė ḍėṭạịls ṭọọ. I wạs ėvėn ṭhėṙė ṭhė ėnṭịṙė ṭịmė. TC: Ṭṙusṭ mė, I'm cọnfusėḍ. TC: Shė ḍịḍ ėvėnṭuạlly ṭạkė us ṭọ ṭhė Kịng ọf ṭhė Lạnḍ. Whọ ịs ạppạṙėnṭly nạmėḍ Lėọn ạnḍ hạḍ ėnchạnṭėḍ ṭhė wạṭėṙs. CT: Leon? TC: Yės. TC: Iṭ's ạ shọṙṭ nạmė. I ḍọn'ṭ lịkė ịṭ. CT: It's a HUMAN name. You get USED to it. TC: Ah. TC: I hạḍ ḃėėn wọnḍėṙịng. Sạmị's nạmė ịs shọṙṭ, ḃuṭ I ṭhọughṭ ịṭ wạs fọṙ ėạsė ọf ṭypịng. Sạmmėy, pėṙhạps. CT: I BELIEVE not, it's simply Sami. FOUR letters, rather than the SUPERIOR six. TC: Unfọṙṭunạṭė. TC: Aṭ ạny ṙạṭė, Lėọn ịs ạskịng ṭọ pạịl Sėṙịạḍ ṭọ pạss hịs mạgịc ạḃịlịṭịės ọn ṭọ hėṙ. CT: But, humans ASIDE, you met the KING, is there any CLUE to your world QUEST? CT: What about the SPELL? Can you REVERSE it? TC: Nọ, ạs I'vė sạịḍ, ọuṙ lėạḍėṙ ịs ịnėffėcṭịvė. CT: ... CT: You DO know the title of 'Leader' isn't REALLY anything that holds POWER right? TC: Ṭhė spėll ạppėạṙs ṭọ ḃė ṙėvėṙsịḃlė ḃy ṭhė Kịng, sọ ịf Sėṙịạḍ fọllọws ṭhṙọugh, pėṙhạps wė cạn ḃė sạvėḍ. Ṭhịs spėll ịs pėṙmạnėnṭ ạfṭėṙ ạ whịlė, ṭhọughṭ ṭhė ṭịmėfṙạmė ėscạpės mė. CT: Well, so LONG as you keep Seriad ON that, a group of mer-trolls would be... UNFORTUNATE. TC: I wạs nọṭ ạwạṙė, ạcṭuạlly. Whạṭ wọulḍ ḃė ṭhė pọịnṭ ọf ạssịgnịng ạ lėạḍėṙ ịf ṭhėṙė ịs nọ pọwėṙ.. CT: It is SIMPLY the world which you show UP at, that is ALL. TC: Ah. TC: Ṭhạnk yọu. CT: If you NEED to take CONTROL of them, feel FREE to do so. CT: Ryspor MAY be a VioletBlood, but to be FAIR, it's not like ANY VioletBloods do WELL in leadership ROLES. TC: Ṭhėy ḍọ nọṭ lịsṭėn, sọ fạṙ I'vė sėėn. TC: Ṭhėṙė ịs nọ∴ cọnsulṭạṭịọn. Ṭhėy ạcṭ ọn ṭhėịṙ ọwn whịms, flọạṭịng ọn ịn ṭhịs sṭṙạngė sėạ wịṭh lạck ọf ḍịṙėcṭịọn ạnḍ ịnsṭṙucṭịọn, ṭọ fịnḍ ṭhėmsėlvės fuṙṭhėṙ cọnfusėḍ. CT: Oh SURE, I assume they just need someone to LEAD. To ACTUALLY lead, and not PATTER along making matters WORSE. TC: I ạm ṭṙyịng ṭọ shọw ạ unịṭėḍ fṙọnṭ wịṭh Sėṙịạḍ, ḃuṭ I ḍọ fėėl ạ lịṭṭlė ạppṙėhėnsịvė ạs ạ nėw mėmḃėṙ ọf ṭhė ṭėạm, ạnḍ ọf ṭhịs sėssịọn ịn gėnėṙạl. Unṭịl yọu ạnḍ Ṙyspọṙ hạḍ mėṭ mė, I ạm fạịṙly suṙė ọnly ṭhė Oṙạclė knėw. TC: Oncė ṭhė gọạl ịs clėạṙ, I wịll ṭṙy ṭọ sṭėėṙ ṭhėm. If ịṭ's ạs sịmplė ạs ṙėvėṙsịng ṭhė mạgịc, ṭhạṭ ịs fịnė. TC: Ṭhịs ṙėmịnḍs mė, I ḍọ nėėḍ ṭọ cọnṭạcṭ Sạmị. Wė hạḍ ạgṙėėḍ ṭhạṭ ịṭ wọulḍ ḃė gọọḍ ṭọ kėėp ạll ṭėạms up ṭọ ḍạṭė ọn ėvėnṭs. CT: It's NOT that EASY. From what I can TELL, the way to BEAT your land is to find an EXTREMELY powerful creature, and HELP them in SOME WAY. CT: Oh? TC: Lėọn ịs ạ kịng ạnḍ ạ Wịẓạṙḍ. Hịs wịsh ịs ṭọ ṙėṭịṙė ạnḍ pạss hịs pọwėṙ ṭọ sọmėọnė ėlsė. TC: Yės. CT: I DOUBT that it is Leon, unless he's a HUGE GIANT with similarities to a Twink. TC: I wịll hạvė ṭọ ạsk ạfṭėṙ I fịnịsh ọḃṭạịnịng mịlk fṙọm ṭhėsė Whạlės. TC: Is ṭhạṭ ṙịghṭ? CT: And information sharing may be NICE, but I DO see the issue of CARING too much about the other LANDS. Like, as MUCH as I wish to HELP your team in your world, I CANNOT. CT: And I ASSUME so, the last denizen we MET was like that. TC: I ṭhịnk ịṭ ịs mọṙėsọ ṭọ ạlėṙṭ ọṭhėṙs ṭọ pọṭėnṭịạl lọssės ạnḍ gạịns. Fọṙ ịnsṭạncė, ịf my ḃọḍy wėṙė ṭọ ḍịė hėṙė, I wọulḍ nọṭ ḃė ọf ạssịsṭạncė ọn fuṭuṙė Lạnḍs. TC: Iṭ wọulḍ ḃė ịmpọṙṭạnṭ fọṙ mėmḃėṙ shufflịng. CT: I SUPPOSE you have a POINT, also to keep INJURIES public. TC: Yės. CT: Well, to be HONEST, with all your OTHER teammates, I BELIEVE you should be the ONE to take CHARGE. At least with the OTHER options." TC: Mạyhạps nọṭ ọn ạnọṭhėṙ ṭėạm, ḃuṭ fọṙ hėṙė∴ I ạm ėxpėṙịėncịng ạ ḃịṭ ọf ṭṙọuḃlė ḃėịng ṭạkėn sėṙịọusly. I wịll wọṙk ọn ṭhạṭ. CT: Oh? TC: Ṙạṭhėṙ∴ mạyḃė gėṭṭịng nọṭịcėḍ ọvėṙṭọp ṭhė chạọs ṭhė ọṭhėṙs cṙėạṭė. CT: I assume you simply need to PROVE yourself FIRST. They don't RECOGNIZE you, so them being SCEPTICAL is something that MAY occur. If I were in YOUR position, I would work to get Ryspor to SUPPORT you, as a sign of FAMILIARITY. CT: Either THAT or stand the beacon of REASON in chaos. TC: Ah, I wėnṭ ṭhė ṙọuṭė ọf chạllėngịng hịm ịnsṭėạḍ. Hịs ḍėcịsịọns hạvė ḃėėn∴ ṙạsh. CT: Or do what I do and just SCARE any off who wishes to ARGUE. TC: Hạh. I ạm nọṭ ịnṭịmịḍạṭịng. TC: Mạyḃė I nėėḍ ṭọ lėạṙn ṭhạṭ. CT: It's not about BEING intimidating, it's SEEMING intimidating. CT: But, I DIGRESS. TC: Họw ịs yọuṙ ṭėạm? CT: Yes, just get Ryspor to SUPPORT you, hopefully he won't be THAT naive to take it as an INSULT. If he DOES, send him to ME, I shall have WORDS. CT: My TEAM? Well, it is Myself and Maenam, who you have MET, the troll Rilset, the mutant cannibal who I TOLD you about, and Kate, who was the HUMAN who Kikate CHEATED on Seriad WITH. TC: Ah∴ CT: Oh, and the Twink who MAY or MAY NOT still be CRAZY, Scarlet. TC: ∴ I wạs nọṭ ạwạṙė ṭhėṙė wėṙė ọṭhėṙs. I knėw ọf Jạck ạnḍ ọf ṭhė Oṙạclė. CT: Speak to Libby if you wish to learn MORE about her, I don't TRUST my judgement UPON her, for my personal FEELINGS may get in the WAY. CT: WELL, so may Libby's, but she SEEMS more impartial, at the TIME at least. TC: I ṭhịnk Kịkạṭė mạy hạvė ḃėėn ṭhė ọnė ḃėịng sėḍucėḍ ḃy ṭhė mėṙwọmạn. CT: I... CT: Seriously? CT: And I ASSUME he said NOTHING about being TAKEN. CT: ::HONK::TAKE me I dislike that FOOL. TC: I ḃėlịėvė sọ. Nọṭhịng cạmė ọf ịṭ ṭhọugh. Mọsṭly ṙunnịng ạwạy ạnḍ shṙịėkịng lịkė ạ wṙịgglėṙ. CT: I... OKAY... I don't REALLY understand what you MEAN there, but... TC: Iṭ wạs puṙsuėḍ ḃy ṭhė mėṙwọmạn ḃuṭ ulṭịmạṭėly ėnḍėḍ wịṭh ḃọṭh ọf ṭhėm upsėṭ ạnḍ cọnfusėḍ. CT: And he SIMPLY flirted BACK I assume. TC: Pėṙhạps hė ịs ạṭṭṙạcṭịvė ṭọ gėṭ ạll ọf ṭhịs ạṭṭėnṭịọn. I ḍọn'ṭ sėė ịṭ. TC: I ạm ạssumịng ṭhạṭ ịs họw wė ėnḍėḍ up ḃėịng lėḍ ṭọ ṭhė Kịng ịnsṭėạḍ ọf sṭạḃḃėḍ. CT: Well, it's UNFORTUNATE that THAT was the thing to SAVE you. TC: Afṭėṙ ṭhėy ḃėgạn ṭọ sṭṙịfė, ịṭ wạs ạ ḃịṭ hạṙḍ ṭọ ṭạlk ọuṭ ọf. CT: BECAUSE someone intitated a STRIFE without thinking. CT: SORRY, I am not TRYING to sound this dissipointed. TC: Iṭ's quịṭė ạlṙịghṭ. I ạm ḍịsạppọịnṭėḍ ạs wėll. I ḍịḍn'ṭ ṙėạlịẓė ṭhė pṙọḃlėm wạs quịṭė lịkė ṭhịs. CT: I FIGURED I warned you. CT: It's UNFORTUNATE you chose to GO to Ryspor's TEAM. CT: But they DO need HELP. TC: Iṭ wạs nọṭ much ọf ạ chọịcė. CT: Oh I ASSUME we could have added you to MY team. CT: But, that's in the PAST anyways. TC: Ah. TC: Wėll, wė'll sėė. TC: Ṭhịngs mạy ṙọṭạṭė ạs sọmė pọịnṭ∴ CT: WELL, it's too late NOW, other than VOTING. Unfortunatly, until we RESOLVED the problem of Team Nullar, which is a TEAM of ONE with only the company of Jackie, you won't be going ANYWHERE. TC: I ạm fịnė wịṭh ṭhạṭ. TC: Lėṭ's họpė ṭhịs ṭėạm ḍọėsn'ṭ ḍṙịvė ạ ṭṙọll ṭọ Sọpọṙịfịcs. CT: HOPEFULLY we can resolve that situation SOON, either by BREAKING the astrolabe or through some INTERVENTION on Libby's PART. TC: Ah. TC: Alṙịghṭ, wėll∴ I'vė gọṭ Whạlės ṭọ mịlk. Is ṭhėṙė ạnyṭhịng ėlsė I cạn ḍọ fọṙ yọu, Bạlịsh? CT: Whales to... CT: WELL we were going to EXCHANGE poisons. I ASSUME that will have to WAIT. CT: UNLESS you have a way to go BACK to the tower. TC: Nọṭ wịṭhọuṭ ṭhė Oṙạclė. Ṭhọugh ịf I'm họnėsṭ I hạvė nọ ịḍėạ whėṙė my ḍṙėạmsėlf ịs. CT: Oh? I will INQUIRE about that SOON then, when Libby AWAKENS. CT: Other than THAT, I have NOTHING. Be CAREFUL with your TEAM, you may need to TAKE CHARGE, as I have SAID. TC: I wịll mọnịṭọṙ ṭhė sịṭuạṭịọn. TC: Gọọḍ luck wịṭh yọuṙ ṭėạm ạs wėll, Bạlịsh. CT: Thank YOU. I'll take my LEAVE. Stay SAFE.